Hate That I Love You
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: Gabby loves Ryan...Ryan loves Gabby,which Gabby knows..Then why don't she date him you may ask? Well her parents don't allow her to date they say she's too young. Which she disagrees with cause she is 14. RYELLA! Story better then summary!


Ok so this oneshot is personal to me because i wrote it from my expirence! Yeah thats right this guy i like is Ryan and i'm Gabriella. So yeah please review! Remember in this oneshot they are 14!

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Gabby sighed and turned off her alarm clock then checked her phone. She had a text from Ryan. _'Better get up before I have to come down there and get you up myself! Remember I know were you live!'_ Gabby laughed then replied back: _'No need for that i'm up! I'll see ya l8r!'_

"Gabby! Its already 7:30! Your gonna be late! Get Up!" Gabby's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.Gabby sighed again then got up and got ready.

"I'm up!" She yelled back.

* * *

"Hey Gabs!" Gabby turned around to see who yelled at her.

"Oh hey Tay. Hey Kels." she said as she continued to get her books out of her locker. They stood next to her.

"Did you hear about the talent show?" Taylor asked.

"What talent show?"

"Guess not! There is a talent show next Friday." Kelsi answered. Sharpay walked up.

"Yep I'm gonna be in it!" She said.

"Oh cool," Gabby said and shut her locker,"I'll see you guys at lunch." They nodded and went their seperate ways. Gabby and Kelsi to reading, Taylor and Sharpay to math.

* * *

"Hey Gabby." Ryan said as he sit down next to her.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"So can I ask you something?" He said suddenly becoming nervous.

"Yeah sure."

"Well um...I was just wondering...um..."

"Spit it out Ry!" she said laughing.

"Ok...Will you um...sing in the talent show with me?" he asked hopeful.

"Are you crazy! No! I have horrible stage fright!!"

He sighed. "Gabby please!You have an amazing voice!"

"No! I told you I have bad stage fright!"

"But you sang with Troy in the musical!"

"Well thats diffrent!" she said.

"And how is that?" he asked.

"Well...um...you see...well...I don't know it just is!"

"Please Gabby i'm begging!"

She looked in his eyes and sighed. "Fine." _'God the things I do for him...'_

His eyes widened. "Really?! OMG! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah so what are we singing?" she asked as the bell rang. They got up.

"Well...I don't really now i thought we could pick that out together..."

"Alright come by my house tonight and we will pick out something." she smiled.

"Ok..see you tonight Gabs."

"Bye Ry."

* * *

Gabby was sitting at her house on the couch thinking about what she just did.

'_What have I gotten myself into?! I can't sing infront of the entire school! OMG! I'm gonna get there and freak out! Ugh! Why did i agree to this?! Oh I don't know Gabby mybe because your in love with the guy!?'_ She sighed at her thoughts. Then the doorbell rang._ 'Here we go...'_ She opened the door.

"Hey Ry." She said and let him in.

"Hey Gabs."

"So you have any ideas?" she asked as they sat down.

He suddenly got nervous. "Actually I was looking at the audition list and I noticed that nobody was doing a love song...so I thought maybe we can do that.." he asked hopeful. She thought for a minute.

"Yeah sure that sounds good." she replied.

"Really?" He replied shocked.

"Yep Lets Do It!"

"Alright Cool!"

"Yeah so which one?" she asked.

"Um...idk."

"What about Hate That I Love You?"  
"Oh I love that song."

"Me too.." she said and looked down to hide her blush.

"Do you have the cd?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets practice."

"Ok..." She smiled and turned on the music.

* * *

Soon they were done singing.

"Wow..." Ryan said.

"Yeah..."

"Well I better go..."

"Yeah i guess so..."

"We will rehearse in the auditorium every afternoon after school ok?" he asked.

"Ok see ya tommorrow...Bye Ry."

"Bye Gabby." He said just before kissing her cheak and leaving. She closed the door then leaned her back against it and sighed holding the place he kissed her.

She sat on the couch.

"God what am I going to do?" She said outloud.

* * *

It is the day of the talent show and Gabby is running around her room paniking with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor trying to calm her down.

"Gabby! Gabby! Stop!" Taylor said and grabbed her to make her stop.

"Yeah Gabs everything will be fine." Sharpay said smiling.

"No! No it won't Shar! Do you know how akword its gonna be singing a love song in front of a bunch of people with your best friend?! EXTREMLY AKWARD!" She said and yelled the last part.

"Gabs It will be fine. But right now we have to get to school the show will start in a few!" Kelsi said as she dragged her out of the house.

* * *

"Guys I seriously can't do it!!" Gabby said for the millionth time since they have got to school.

"I'll be right back guys." Sharpay said.

"Wait were are you going?" Kelsi asked.

"To get someone who I think will help!" She said and left the room.

"Yo! Bro!" Sharpay yelled.

Ryan turned around. "Yeah Shar?"

"Ryan...Gabby is freaking out in her dressing room please try to calm her!" She sighed.

"Ok i'll try." He said. And they were off to the dressing room.

"Gabby whats wrong?" Ryan asked when he got inside the room. Gabby turned around.

"I can't do it Ry...not infront of all this people!" she said. Everyone but Ryan and Gabriella left the room.

"Hey Gabs i'm nervous too, but I know we will do fine..."

"How can u be so sure?"

"Because your an amazing singer and I know you'll have the crowd out of their seats!" he said causing her to smile.

"Are u sure?"

"Positive." he said and hugged her.

"Thanks."

"No problem so are you ready to knock 'em dead?" he said making her laugh.

"Yeah...lets go."

* * *

"Alright last tonight but certinly not least...Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez singing a song by Rihanna!" The principal said.

Gabby and Ryan walked on stage. Gabby looked at the audience.

"Don't worry...you'll do perfect." he said as the music started.

(Ryan-Bold Gabby-Italic Both-Both Italic and Bold)

**Yeah...**

_Hey...oh_

Gabby took a deep breath...

_That's much I love you _**(yeah)  
**_That's how much I need you _**(yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
**_And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile __**(no... oh...) **_**  
Cuz' you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget **_**(that I was upset)  
**_**Can't remember what you did**_**But I hate it...  
**__You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong__**But I hate it...  
**_**You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**_And I hate how much I love you boy _**(yeah...)  
**_I can't stand how much I need you _**(I need you...)  
**_And I hate how much I love you boy _**(oooh whoah...)**  
_But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so _**(oooh...)**_  
_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh **He sang and made her laugh. She was getting into it now.

_Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why _**(why...)**_  
And it just ain't right_

The crowd was out of their seats...Just as Ryan said they would.  
_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak_  
**But no one **_**in this world knows me the way you know me  
**_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me... **

**Yeaahhh... Oohh... **

_As much I love you _**(as much as I need you oh...)  
**_As much as I need you _**(oooh... as so much I love you)  
**_As much I love you _**(oh...)  
**_As much as I need you  
_**And I hate that I love you **_**soooo  
**_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need ya **_(cant stand how much I need you)  
_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go **_(but I just can't let you go no...)  
_**And I hate that I love you so  
**_**And I hate that I love you so... soo...  
**_They finished up the song and Gabby leaned in and kissed Ryan right there infront of everyone...including her parents.

Ryan pulled away. "Gabby what about your parents?"

"I don't care what they think anymore, Ryan, I love you..." she said causing him to smile and lean back in and kiss her once again...

So what did you think about that? lol. Please review!


End file.
